help me mac taylor
by stellaSMacked
Summary: okay so basically this story is about stella bein kidnapped and mac and the team tryin to save her before its too late and a hint of romance between mac and stella. there is going to be a sequel.


PROLOUGE:

Tracy hamming and Dominic Quantos entered an apartment room in the same apartment building as Stella Bonasera. Tracy was followed by a criminal who was addicted to beautiful woman, but wasn't a rapist. He was a contract killer! Tracy entered her apartment with her friend and moments later the contract killer broke into Tracy's apartment, and Stella heard what was happening in that apartment because they were neighbors so Stella was worried so she went over with her service weapon and kicked in the door after she declared herself as NYPD, but no answer so she kicked in the door and with no notice the contract killer came from behind and put her under knife point.

BODY:

The next day Mac was worried about Stella when she didn't show up for work and went to her apartment and saw no sign of her; he also saw her cell phone on the bedside table including her keys. That's when Mac got very worried about her and called the department into the missing of detective Stella Bonasera. The whole team was there including Sid; before they arrived Mac scouted the place to make sure that there were no intruders. Stella's apartment was safe from any intruders, and now it was a crime scene because a very good well respected detective has gone missing.

Mac had a flash back and was scared to remember what if something had happened to Stella like what had happened to Aiden. She was beaten then burned to beyond recognition. Then that's when Danny made the best discovery. There was a dead body and it was Stella's neighbor. Then Mac made a conclusion that Stella has been kidnapped. Her service weapon is in the apartment so she must have helped her neighbor, Mac said. Mac seems like as if she heard what was happening in this apartment and went into cop mode and trying to prevent something, like a murder to happen and came to the rescue, Danny had said this very professionally and seem to be professionally involved with the case and not personally. An hour passed and they collected every inch of evidence they could and brought it back to the lab to start processing.

In the other hand with Stella's situation, Stella woke up and realized that she was drugged and had no idea where she was. All her belongings was gone except for her cell phone. She thought to herself if the kidnapper tried so hard to prevent from anyone to know what was happening in the apartment why let her keep her phone so she could call her colleagues. Stella then thought that it might be a trap. She took out her phone and ripped out the back to see if she still had her batteries and surprisingly it wasn't there. She had no way of contacting any friends or even someone she adored for a long time which is Mac Taylor. She was powerless. She wished she could understand what was happening to her because she seemed to have a lot of pain down on her abdomen. She lifted her shirt and saw a huge bruise and realized the kidnapper broke her rib.

At the crime lab Mac has finished examining Stella's service weapon and realized that she was not expecting any trouble like that she necer had a chance to even fire, Danny then came rushing in Mac's office because the blood they collected at the scene belonged to Dominic Quantos, Mac looked astonished and realized that he was a witness to a case 3 years ago, the perpetrator was originally was Samuel Klein. The detective who was working on the case was Stella Bonasera. Mac then realized that now the case made sense. Samuel wanted to prove his point. Samuel was never convicted and after his trial he was annoyed because he knew if the evidence was conclusive then he would have been convicted of murder. Stella was at his trial. We need to find this guy. Danny, give me anything you have on this guy.

Back at Stella's situation, she was now scared out her mind because her captive finally showed his face. Stella recognized him. He said" Detective Stella Bonasera how nice to meet you again, I was wondering where you were all these years. I wondered to myself if you were alive anymore. Guess now I can give payback to my worst detective." Stella just looked at him confused, she didn't remember him that clearly and she just said" I know what you are feeling, please you don't want to do this, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. What ever I done to you I am truly sorry. Please don't do this."

Mac had contacted Dominic Quantos, and asked who killed Tracy. Dominic just answered someone that should have been put away years ago. When Mac returned to the crime lab Sid contacted him to have a look at Tracy's autopsy. Sid said your victim died quite a brutal death. She suffered multiple rib fractures that within seconds could have make her breathing hard for her. The kill blow was to the head and that made this nasty fracture here.

When Mac returned to his office Lindsay was right behind him and she had good news and bad news. She said the good news is that she found Samuel Klein, but the bad news is that Samuel Klein is dead! Lindsay said he was killed by a man to believe to be called Gregory Thomson, the only thing is that Gregory is no where to be seen, the last few days was like as if he dropped the face of the planet. Samuel's body is at the morgue if you need anymore information on him.

Stella was held captive for almost 12 hours now and she was starting to get very agitated and scared at the same time. She had no idea what he had in mind for her and she was just locked up in that small room waiting for something to happen. Nobody could track her down because her cell phone batteries were ripped out of their socket and Mac at this point had no idea what even happened at the apartments. Stella was on her own for now.

In the crime lab Danny had started to examine the hair found on their victim to see who it belonged to. As soon as he found out he showed Lindsay and she said I am the only one you told right? Danny said yes and Lindsay rushed to Mac's office and said that the DNA on the victim from the hair belonged to me. Mac said that she needs Lindsay's badge and gun. She was assigned to desk work. Mac said I know you had nothing to do with her murder but the evidence right now leads to you and it must have been secondary transfer from you to Stella to Tracy, but you are still going to be under investigation.

Now Stella was kept captive for already 12 hours and the only thing that had kept her sane was the thought of seeing her very loved one Mac Taylor and the whole team again when they find her, but the person who she wanted to see most was Mac. Ever since the crime scene they had together years ago when a NYPD cop died, and during that case they had a huge fight but she knew it was the start of something special. Something romantic and loving special, but she never had the guts to admit it to Mac and now she realized that she should have when she had the chance to, because she may never live another day.

Mac was now going though Stella's old cases and trying to make sense of what was happening. He found a case that might have something to do with what was happening and contacted the perpetrator, and all he had to say was" I wasn't there that night when Stella Bonasera was kidnapped and hell I didn't do it." Mac wasn't convinced that he didn't kidnap Stella. Since in Mac's mind Stella was very important to him and he adored her because she was smart, funny and most importantly beautiful. Mac always felt something for her but he wasn't sure if she felt something like that for him, because she never has showed it in her eyes. Mac has ever since he first felt something for her been looking in her eyes to see if she had the same feeling it never came across to him that she did but never showed it.

Mac's mind has been bothering him because, back then when he couldn't solve a part of a crime Stella was always there to give him hints, now that Stella is a victim and is still missing there was nobody there to give him any hints about what to do. He was desperate to find answers, then something hit him, it was something he said to Stella. He said "use your heart not your head." That meant something; it didn't mean to simply to give up. It means to keep going and never give up.

In Stella's mind right now she is thinking of what might her last words be. Could it be I love you Mac or could it be HELP ME! She didn't have a clue and she didn't want to wait around before she does. Stella had to find a way to get out of where she is being held, but then she thought to herself if they are going after her it won't be long before they go after the whole team. They probably already have just that they are placed at different locations in the city. They could all die. Then Stella thought about Aiden and how she suffered a painful death, but she helped the team to crack the case of DJ Pratt. She wondered if she could do the same thing and stop this person from killing again, but how? She had no weapon and no badge. They are all at home and, by the way she had no idea where she was. She thought of something Mac said to her before. It was to be strong, and she has for a very long time and she will always be, but now she had to find a way to get free and call for back up.

Mac has almost cracked the case. The person they are looking for is Gregory Thomson, but where is Gregory? Lindsay is under investigation and she is the only one who could help them find Gregory but she is off the case. They are out of evidence! Mac then remembered at the crime scene they saw Stella's service weapon and he was stupid enough that he forgot to print the weapon, maybe the killer's prints are on the weapon, so he got straight to it and there were 3 prints. They were Stella's, Tracy's and an unknown print. That must be from the killer Mac thought. Then he broke down to search the DNA and came up with a name called Vincent Carlisle. He had a rap sheet reading from criminal charges of assaulting a police officer to drug dealing. Mac really thought that he was the guy.

At Stella's case the criminal came in the room with a knife and she knew what was going to happen, he was going to take her life and she couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, but in that second there was a knock and then a second later a shout. A shout of NYPD then Stella knew that she was saved. Mac was right outside the door waiting to knock the door open to be the hero and save Stella from a killing, and he kicked in the door and like any door that has been kicked in, it opened. Mac went to the semi-opened door and saw Stella and Vincent Carlisle knife pointing Stella at the neck. Mac shouted to put down his weapon but he didn't listen and Mac realized he had to use a much convincing way of getting him to put down his weapon. Vincent was getting very agitated and scared at the same time knowing that he may never get a chance to do harm to someone who ruined his life, but after an hour of just threatening one cop, back up came and took Vincent down and saved Stella, but the problem now is that Vincent didn't killed Tracy. It was somebody else. He just kept Stella locked up.

Mac and Stella went back to the crime lab together and they seem to really pull it off, happy and excited to see each other again, Mac then realized that Stella also like him and they were starting to blush. Flack wanted to get a statement from Stella and wonder what happened to her. Although they found Stella but they still didn't find the killer so Lindsay is still under investigation. Mac told Stella this and she was astonished because she knew it wasn't her who killed Tracy. She said it was Dominic Quantos and Mac at that moment knew who he was. He was the one who witness Samuel Klein's case and he was probably the real killer for both, for Tracy and Samuel.

Stella went back home that night and saw the CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS sticker on her door and she knew she had nothing that could break the case in her house so she broke the seal and went inside to go to bed. The very next day Stella went to work and they finally have a suspect called Dominic and they wanted to question him, so Stella went along to arrest him because this case was personal to her and she had no way of controlling her emotions anymore, this person nearly killed her and he ordered somebody else to kill her. She had to go with them to arrest Dominic.

At the interrogation room Stella was the one questioning the suspect. She pushed the button on the suspect. Tried to get good information on why he killed Tracy and why he wanted her dead. Stella asked him this simple question:" why did you kill Tracy?" Dominic just answered in this simple way and said" because I needed to get your attention and for you to come so I can get who I really needed which was you." Stella then said this to the officer in the room to book him and he was sent off to jail for the rest of his life.

After all that hard day of work, Stella went to Mac's office thanked him for saving her life and at the moment when Stella was just about to leave the office she turned back and told Mac what kept her to think the good and not the bad. Mac just smiled back and gave her a hug and said I am glad you are okay. Stella left the room and moments later Mac came right behind her and they both shared their feelings for each other. Mac was impressed that they felt the same way for one other and Stella asked Mac if they could try if the relationship would work or not. Mac said yes, let's try and see if this relationship will work or not, but just promise me you won't leave me like Peyton did. That was the most painful thing I have experienced so please don't let me feel that again and they both hugged and went separate ways.

Epilouge:

Lindsay is now cleared from any crime and she could go back to field duty. Stella and Mac is dating happily. Dominic Quantos is sent to prison and charged with attempted murder on a crime scenen investigator and murder the murder of Tracy.


End file.
